My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts
by Zaikia
Summary: An over-obsessed Kingdom Hearts fan is pulled into her TV and into the World That Never Was, where she meets Organization 13. Shell must try to save the members from Sora, but can she? Especially when she's falling in love with one? XemnasxOC
1. Chapter 1: cheating and meeting Orgy 13

**My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts**

Summary: An over-obsessed Kingdom Hearts fan is pulled into her TV and into the World That Never Was, where she meets Organization 13. Shell must try to save the members from Sora, but can she? Especially when she's falling in love with one? XemnasxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

"Kingdom Hearts? Ha! What a stupid game!" Morgan Huffman said and threw my Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Volume 1 onto the ground. I glared at her and picked up my book, dusting it off.

"Yeah well, you're stupider than my game." I grinned.

"What you say fatty?" she growled.

"Come on Morgan, go away. We don't need to deal with your shit right now." My best friend Stormy Yoe said. She had short brown hair, blue eyes and glasses.

Morgan flipped her hair. "Whatever, I don't need to deal with a bunch of geeks or emos." She scoffed and turned around to walk away. My eyes narrowed in anger and I stood up to tackle her, but Jenny grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"She ain't worth it Shell." Jenny was overweight, but none of us made fun of her. She had short light brown hair and green eyes and glasses.

"Fine…." I pouted and sat back down in front of Stormy. All of us were outside, which consisted of me, Stormy, Jenny, Cody, Keely, Michael, Elizabeth, Lindsey and Abi. "I want to shove her face in so bad…." I shuddered at the thought.

"I know you do Shell." Stormy patted my knee.

Oh, where are my manners? My name is Shell Elizabeth Harty; I am 18 years old (finally!!) with brownish-black hair with red, blue and blonde streaks that goes past my waist a little with hair slightly covering parts of my face; my hair was straight, but spiky and I also have grayish-green eyes. I wore black baggy jeans with chains, a blue short sleeve tight shirt, a black fishnet sleeve going from my left palm up to my left sleeve, a black and blue short sleeve jacket that ends above my waist and black biker boots. I wore several chains around my neck. I am 5'6" in height and 125 pounds in weight. Before, I weighed about 160 or 170, but I finally learned to exercise and I finally lost the weight I aimed for.

My favorite games are Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts. I was OBSESSED with Organization 13. I knew everything about them, including the 14th member Xion. "You have to get me into Kingdom Hearts Shell." Stormy said with a grin. My actual name is Shelby, but almost everyone calls me Shell.

Michael suddenly looked over my shoulder. He cleared his throat. "Um Shell……" he pointed over my shoulder.

"What?" I turned around and my eyes widened. I saw my boyfriend, Jordan, kissing another girl. I was shocked! The first time we broke up, I thought it was my fault. He asked me out and of course, I said yes. Now, he was cheating on me! In broad daylight! That bastard!!

My eyes narrowed to slits. "Um Shell, stay here." Jenny and Stormy grabbed my arms, but I yanked them away from them. I marched over to Jordan.

The girl saw me coming. I didn't know her. "Outta my way BITCH!!!" I yelled and shoved her away. I brought my fist back and punched Jordan right in the face! He even fell on the ground and I was glad we were outside. "You LYING CHEATING FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" I screeched.

"Shell, I'm sorry-

"Don't you say sorry to me you son of a bitch!!" I yelled, flailing my arms. Tears were rolling down my face.

"Hey, don't hit my boyfriend emo bitch!" the girl grabbed my arm. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Shell stop!" Stormy and Jenny ran over and grabbed me, yanking me away from the girl and dragging me over to our spot.

"This ain't over!!" I cried, pointing at Jordan. Once we got back to our spot, we all sat down and I started bawling in Stormy's shoulder. "It's not fair!! Why does God hate me?! I always have bad luck!!!"

It was true. I could never get a boyfriend and I mostly had bad luck. "Oh Shell, God doesn't hate you." Stormy gently patted my back.

"But why does bad stuff happen to me?!" I wailed. Yes, I am a crybaby.

"Bad stuff happens to everyone." She said.

"Bad BAD stuff happens to me!"

I cried for a few more minutes in her shoulder. The bell rang, signaling for us to go back to our classes.

……………………………………

"Hey honey, how was school?" my mom asks when I got home.

"Worst day EVER!!" I answered, still pissed off and marched to my room. I slammed the door shut and lay down on my bed. I then looked at my TV and it looked kinda weird. It was off, but it kinda looked like the darkness was moving.

"What the?" I walked over and poked it. My finger went through. "Whoa!" but when I tried to pull my finger back out, it wouldn't budge. "Uh-oh…."

My hand and arm then went in. "Holy shit!!" I cursed and grabbed both of my bags. That didn't help as I was pulled it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

**Meanwhile, in the Castle That Never Was. **

Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Xion were walking in the halls when they heard a girl screaming from out of nowhere. "Where's that screaming coming from?" Roxas asks.

"Look out below!!!"

The four looked up to see a girl hit the ground. "Owie…..I hate traveling through portals of darkness….." two bags fell down and hit her back and head. "Double owie……"

SHELL'S POV

I looked up into the faces of Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Xion. "Xion!" I said happily and hugged her. She was about an inch or two shorter than me. "You're not dead yet!!"

I have watched every cutscene and gameplay for Kingdom hearts: 358/2 days. Awesome game, though I cried when Xion died.

"Um………" Xion looked over at the three guys, who looked confused.

I then hugged Demyx. "You're cute! I like you! Let's be friends!!"

"She called me cute." Demyx said happily. "And she likes me!!"

Axel pried me off Demyx. "Whoa there missy, who are you and where did you come from?"

"Okay! The name is Shell and I come from the planet Earth!" I said with a grin.

"Earth? Never heard of it." Roxas muttered.

"That's because all of this, EVERYTHING is just a game!" I said happily. This was a dream come true! I was finally meeting my favorite characters!!

"O…kay….." Axel said. He looked a little freaked out. "Maybe we should take her to Xemnas."

"Cool!! I get to meet your leader!!" I said clapping my hands. I've always wanted to meet Xemnas! He was another one of my favorite characters!

"I think that might be a good idea Axel." Demyx pushed me forward. This had to be the best day of my life!!

……………………………

We reached what seemed like Xemnas's office and Axel knocked on the large door. The silver haired leader appeared when he opened it. "What is it Axel? I'm a little busy."

Axel pushed me forward. My eyes went a little wide. I never really noticed how tall he was! "How tall are you?"

I heard Demyx snicker. Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Axel, care to explain?"

"The four of us were walking in the hall when this girl came out of nowhere." Axel explained. "And she says everything, including us, is a game."

Xemnas looked down at me. "Where is your home?"

"Earth." I replied.

"Earth?"

"Yep! A big round planet with water covering 75 percent of the planet." I said with a smile. Good thing I was good in Geography.

"Demyx, go tell the rest of the members there will be a meeting in 15 minutes. Axel, Roxas, Xion…..watch this girl." And with that, Xemnas closed the door.

I turned to the other three. "Is he always this grumpy?"

The three looked at me like I had grown another head.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting and a talk with Xion

**My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts**

_**Chapter 2**_

I yawned and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and listening to my MP3 player outside of the meeting room. I was listening to Angels by Within Temptation.

"No remorse cause I still remember…..the smile when you tore me apart." I sang quietly to myself.

All of a sudden, a foot kicked me lightly in the leg. I looked up at Axel. "Come on kid, the meeting is starting."

"Oi! I ain't a kid! I'm 18!" I said, putting my MP3 player away into my pocket.

"Really? You look 12 to me."

I glared at him from behind. My mom always said the same thing. "You look 12 to me!" I mocked.

"I heard that." Axel said as we went into the meeting room.

"You were meant to." I muttered.

"I heard _that._" He chuckled a little and then teleported to his seat. I looked up at all the high seats. I then looked down, since I had a fear of heights.

I shuddered. "I hate roller coasters…." I mumbled.

"Everyone." Xemnas began. "I have called a meeting because of a surprised visitor."

"That kid?" Larxene pointed at me. "She looks 12 to me!"

I swear I felt a vein appear on my forehead. "I'm 18 damnit!!" I yelled, flailing my arms.

"Aww, did I make the little kid angry?" Larxene said sarcastically.

I growled. "Just you wait Larxene! You'll get what's coming to ya!!"

Larxene gasped. "She knows my name!! How does she know that?!"

"She knew mine." Axel says.

"Mine too." Demyx says.

Xemnas looked down at me. "Tell us everything you know girl."

"One: My name is SHELL, not girl or kid." I said with a slight ting of anger. "And second, I will." I cleared my throat. "Xemnas, the Superior, Xigbar, the Freeshooter, Xaldin, the Whirlwind Dancer, Vexen, the Chilly Academic, Lexaeus, the Silent Hero, Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, Saix, the Luna Diviner, Axel, the Fury of Dancing Flames, Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, Luxord, the Gambler of Fate, Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin, Larxene, the Savage Nymph, Roxas, the Key of Destiny and Xion. I don't think Xion has a title yet." I said, hands on my hips.

"She knows too much!!" Larxene declared. "We should kill her!!" she brought out three kunai from her cloak.

"I bet you couldn't even touch me." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

A vein appeared on Larxene's forehead. "I'll get you bitch!!"

Xemnas held up a hand to silence her. She huffed and put away her kunai, glaring down at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Larxene is right, you _do _know too much."

My shoulders slumped. Great, I was gonna be killed by my favorite characters. "But….." he continued. "You may be of some use to the Organization."

My eyes narrowed. "If you think I'm just gonna be another tool to you, then forget it! I'll go tell Sora and King Mickey everything about you guys!"

"Maybe we should kill her Xemnas." Xaldin says, one of his lances appearing beside him. I gulped. Bad move.

"Um……."

"She knows too much Xaldin. She is too……..valuable to kill."

I rolled my eyes. He was one of my favorite characters, but he was annoying sometimes. "I know you guys don't have hearts, but you should at least know a joke when one is told."

"You mean……." Xion didn't continue.

I smiled. "Yep, I was joking!" Only no one laughed.

Just then, Xigbar burst out laughing. All the members looked at him. Xigbar stopped laughing. "Oh come on, you gotta give her some credit. It was funny."

Demyx giggled. "It actually was."

I smiled. "Yes! I finally got some bad guys to laugh!" I said pumping my fist into the air.

"I like this girl! Can we keep her?" Xigbar asks.

"Hey! I'm not a pet!!" I said, arms tightly crossed over my chest.

"I bet Axel could train her." Marluxia says with a smirk.

"Shut it flower boy!" I said angrily.

"Or…..I could use her as an experiment." Vexen said with a creepy smile.

I gasped. "I don't like you! You're creepy and gay!"

"I'm straight thank you very much."

"Sure." I said sarcastically. "When's the last time you got laid?"

"Xemnas, can we kill her please?!"

"Yeah! I'm with Vexen!" Larxene says.

"Enough you two. Nobody touches the girl." Xemnas said annoyed.

I grinned. This was the only time I was gonna do this. "Hey, did you know that if you arrange the letters in your name, it spells Mansex? Or Sexman?"

He glared down at me. "What?! It's true!" I said. "Alright….I'm sorry." I said sorry to the smallest things.

"Good, now who would you like to room with since we have no available rooms right now?" he asks.

"Hmmmmmmmmm." I put my finger to my chin. "Definitely not Xigbar or Xaldin and DEFINITELY not Vexen. Probably not Lex….he doesn't talk much…..Zexion's cool…..but I don't think I can room with a guy. Larxene will probably kill me when ever she has the chance….." I muttered. "I've decided! I'll room with Xion!!"

"Excellent, took you a minute to decide."

I shrugged. "I wasn't rooming with Larxene."

"Got that right!" Larxene said with a glare.

"Meeting dismissed." Xemnas said and disappeared, as did the other members, except for Xion.

"I hope I don't scare you. I'm a little hyper sometimes." I said.

Xion shook her head. "Nah, I like you. You're cool."

I smiled and hugged her. "Lead me away Xion!!"

…………………………….

"What do you think of the rest of the members?" Xion asks.

"Well……I think you're pretty cool. Roxas is too. Larxene is my definite enemy. Marluxia…..eh, I like flowers, so he's okay. Luxord…..I won't ever play strip poker, but I guess he's alright. Demyx is cute and awesome. Axel….many things to explain. He's hot and gots awesome hair. Saix……kinda scary. Zexion, he's alright I guess. Lexaeus, too quiet. Vexen……" I shuddered. "Way scarier than Saix, Xaldin, he needs to trim those sideburns. Xigbar is a riot and Xemnas…..well……"

"Can't really think of something to explain about him?" she asks.

"Well…..many things. He's powerful, dominant, a leader, strong, a little emotionless and plus….he's hot." I said with a slight grin.

"Since we are Nobodies, we don't have feelings." Xion says.

I tsked. "Xion, just because you don't have a heart doesn't mean you have feelings." I hugged her. "Everyone has feelings."

I felt her hug back. "Thanks…..Shell."

I smiled. "What are friends for?"


	3. Chapter 3: waffles and killing attempt

**My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts**

_**Chapter 3**_

I woke up to Whispers in the Dark by Skillet playing on my headphones. I yawned and opened my eyes, turning over to look at Xion's alarm clock. It was 5:30. I yawned again and went back to sleep.

The next thing I knew, someone was shaking me. "Shell, its 10:30, time to wake up." I recognized the voice. Xion.

"Meh, go away." I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, putting a pillow over my head.

"Don't make me get Axel." She warned. I didn't say anything. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." I heard her leave.

"Whatever……" I mumbled and turned the volume up a couple notches on my MP3 player and got comfy. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed the back of my jacket and yanked me out of bed. "Let go of me….." I yawned and looked tiredly at Axel.

"No way kiddo, its 10:45. Time to wake up." He began dragging me down the hall.

"Don't call me kiddo……" I mumbled. I was lifted up and put in a chair. I yawned once again and let my head hit the table. "Me so tired…….."

"You didn't do anything." Xion says, sitting down beside me.

"I'm tired anyways….." I muttered. I suddenly smelled something. I lifted my head and smelled waffles. "Is that waffles I smell?"

"Yep. I'm making some." Axel said as he put two waffles into the toaster.

I licked my lips. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!! I haven't had waffles in a long time."

"Then make your own." He said.

I glared at him and got up. "I'm going back to bed then….." I slowly walked out of the room. Xion let out a sigh. I slowly walked back to Xion's room when I bumped into a hard figure. "Sorry wall……." I said and looked up, seeing the face of a tired Xemnas. My eyes widened. "Sorry!"

He shook his head. "What's Axel making?"

"Waffles. But he said I had to make my own, so I'm going back to bed. Why are you tired anyway?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Too much work and it's almost 11." He replied rubbing the back of his neck and walked into the kitchen. I let out a sigh and walked back into the kitchen. "You win Xion." I said sitting back down.

Xion smiled.

………………………..

"Holy shit! That's a lot of books!!" I said in amazement. I had found the library!! And it was pretty huge!

"Okay……….I wants something……..scary to read." I said to myself and started looking at books.

I picked out a book from the shelf and was looking at the back when I heard a whoosh and the book were impaled by a yellow kunai all the way through to the wall. "What the….?" I then remembered who used kunai as weapons. "Oh shit….."

"Oh shit is right you bitch! You're dead now!!"

I turned around and ducked as a bolt of lightning came my way and hit the book case behind me. I then ran further into the library. I found a small closet and hid in there, peeking outside of the slits in the door. Larxene came walking, a hateful look on her face and full of revenge.

_I'm dead….unless someone decides to talk to her. _I thought, a bead of sweat rolling down my face.

All of a sudden, I heard a whoosh from outside. "Larxene, what are you doing?" I recognized the voice as Xemnas.

"Oh, I'm looking for a book to read." She lied, hiding her kunai in her coat.

"Do not lie to me Larxene. I heard your lightning bolts all the way from my office."

Larxene's face turned from hatred to fear. I grinned a little. _Go Leader! _

"Was it…the girl from before?"

"Fine! I want to kill her! You heard what she said about me! Can't you take her heart and make her a nobody?!"

I huddled further into the closet, hiding behind some crates. "I can, but she is only a child Larxene."

"Since when have you cared about humans?!"

"Larxene, I am your leader. Do not yell at me. To answer your question, I've never cared about humans."

"So can I kill her?"

"No. I had strict orders for you NOT to touch the girl."

Larxene glared at her leader. "But-!" he held up a hand.

"That's enough Larxene."

Larxene growled. "Fine!!" she made a portal and disappeared.

I was shaking and sweat was rolling down my face. When it came to my life, I was a bit of a wimp. So I always ran.

"I know you're in the closet. Come out."

"Meep!" I said.

……………………………

"I heard Larxene almost killed you today." Xion said later on. The two of us were in her room.

"Just about, then Xemnas came to my rescue."

"Hmm…..I never realized he cared about your safety." Xion grinned.

I blushed a little. "Well, I guess he either wants my heart for himself or he's waiting for something."

Xion shook her head and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: sugar rush and kidnapped

**My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Soooooooo……….I heard Larxene tried to kill you." Axel said as he folded both arms on the top of my head. I felt so short, compared to him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I asked, walking a few feet forward, only to bump into Demyx. "Lemme alone!" I yelled and sank onto my knees, chewing on my thumb.

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "What's her problem?"

"IWANTCANDY!!!!!!!!!" I screeched. "I want candy…….."

"She wants candy." Axel replied.

"Then go get her some."

"I am nobody's-

"IWANTCANDY!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll be right back." Axel said and teleported to the kitchen. He came back seconds later with his arms full of candy and dropped it on me.

"Candy!!!!" I yelled happily and began to devour it.

16 MINUTES LATER

I finished all of the candy and licked my lips. "Mmmmmmmm………"

"I guess she's happy now."

I looked over at Demyx and smiled goofily. "Demmy!!!" I yelled happily and glomped him. "Bye-bye!!!" I then took off the speed of a bullet down the hall.

Meanwhile, the two watched me disappear. "Demyx, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That she's heading towards Xemnas's office?"

"Yea."

"Let's go catch her."

"Good idea."

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYANDZ!!!!!! NOWIKNOWMYABC'S!!!!!! NEXTTIMEWON'TYOUSINGWITHME!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway. "IWANTCANDY!!!!!!!!"

All of a sudden, I saw Xemnas walking down the hall, with his back turned to me. I grinned. "XEMMY!!!!!!!!!"

He turned only to have me glomp him. The glomp turned into a tackle and both of us fell to the ground. I stayed attached to him though.

"Uh-oh….." Demyx said when he and Axel caught up.

"Sorry Superior, she was too fast." Axel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did you two give her?" Xemnas asks as he stands up with me still attached to him.

"Candy." Demyx replied. Their leader raised an eyebrow. "She wanted it."

"And this is one reason why you NEVER give candy to a teenage girl!" Axel yelled at Demyx.

"I LUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV YOU XEMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said happily, laughing.

Demyx and Axel's eyes widened to the size of plates while their leader stared weirdly at me. "Did she just say…?"

"She didn't mean it!! She's high off candy!!!" Axel said panicking. Demyx tried to pry me off his leader, but I stayed attached.

I then looked at the two, who backed away. "WHERE. IS. SAIX?"

"In his room."

I jumped off Xemnas and bolted the way Demyx pointed. All three of them paled. "Oh-no! Saix will kill her! We have to catch her!" Demyx and Axel ran after me, while their leader stood still.

"What in the devil did she say?"

"SAIIIIX!!!!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!" I yelled, pounding on Saix's door.

He opened the door, angry. "What?"

My eyes widened. "YOU'RESCARY!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran down the hallway. "AXEL!!!!!!!!! DEMYX!!!!!!!!!!"

Saix stared after me and blinked. "What just happened?" he shrugged it off and closed his door.

Meanwhile, Demyx and Axel found me and tied me to a post, which I had tried to bite Axel's hands. "Sorry Shell, this is for your own good." He said backing away.

"But Larxene will kill me if she finds me!!" I wailed.

"No she won't. Xemnas gave her strict orders not to harm you." Demyx said.

I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

The two then left me. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!!!"

They ignored me. I hung my head and sighed. "I want more candy……."

"Hello."

I looked up at the angry face of Larxene. My eyes widened and I let out a very high-pitched scream.

Meanwhile, Axel and Demyx heard me scream and ran back to where I was tied up. But the ropes were cut and I was gone. "Damnit! Larxene must've taken her!"

"Let's go inform Xemnas!" the two headed off to Xemnas's office. They both pounded on the door until he opened. "Larxene kidnapped Shell!!" Demyx says.

"What?!"

"I don't think she'll listen to your orders anymore. She'll give that kid the most painful death there is." Axel said.

"Go inform everyone else of the situation and tell them to find her!"

Meanwhile, I was let go. It was dark in the room, but I could still see. "No one knows where this place is." Larxene sneered as she walked towards me, kunai in hands. "Not even Xemnas."

"I'm sorry okay! Please don't hurt me!!" I cried, backing away until I hit the wall.

"Too late!!!"

"Damnit! Where did Larxene take her?!" Axel yelled, gripping his hair painfully.

"Calm down Axel. We'll find her." Roxas says.

"Not if Larxene kills her first!!"

Demyx slapped Axel twice. "Calm down! We'll find her!!"

Meanwhile, I was thrown against the wall harshly, several cuts and bruises covering my body. Larxene smirked evilly. "Have a fun trip to hell!!" she yelled and threw all kunai at me.

I watched as the kunai came towards me and when they were an inch away from me, they stopped. I seemed to be concentrating on them.

Larxene gasped. "What?!"

The kunai turned around and I sent them towards her. She jumped away from them and then looked at me, but I was gone. "Where did she go?!" she looked around. Finally, she looked above her just as I came down. She smoothly moved aside and I hit the ground. She brought her foot back and kicked me right in the stomach, where I crashed into the wall.

"You're dead now bitch!!"

All of a sudden, I twisted my arm out to the side and a bone came right out of my skin, but it didn't hurt and there was no blood. The bone was shaped like a small spear with a very sharp end.

"What the hell are you?!!"

I threw the bone at Larxene. It impaled her through the stomach to the wall. She gasped as she started to fade away.

"I'm myself." I replied, slumping against the wall.

Suddenly, I heard a whoosh and looked up to see Xemnas gaping at the fading Larxene. He then looked at me.

I let out a sigh. "Don't know how. Just let me sleep." I soon closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5: deaths of five more members

**My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts**

**Me: A warning, this chapter may be angst. **

_**Chapter 5**_

"Well, looks like Vexen's been defeated." Demyx says and he and I watched as Vexen's tomb turn from blue to blood-red, indicating Vexen was dead. Larxene's tomb was blood-red also, seeing how I was the one who defeated her.

"Yeah, well I never liked Vexen. But he was a loyal nobody nonetheless." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Something caught Demyx's eye. "Oh, looks like Lexaeus is gone too."

I looked over and indeed, Lex's tomb turned to a blood-red. I felt something moist run down my cheek. "Hey, are you crying?" Demyx asks.

I was. More tears ran down my face. "Why are you crying?"

"It's…..I can't just watch as you guys drop like flies." I sobbed. "Marluxia is next and then Zexion."

Indeed, I was right. Marluxia fell next and then Zexion. I just cried even harder. I then gasped. "Xion!!"

"What about her?" Demyx asks.

"Take me to Station Plaza in Twilight Town now!!"

Demyx made a portal and I appeared at Station Plaza in Twilight Town just in time to see Xion fall to her knees. Roxas walked towards her.

"Xion!!" I cried and ran towards her just as she fell. I put one arm around her shoulders, keeping her up. She began to fade. "Xion, don't fade….please."

"Did I hurt you?" Roxas asks.

"No." Xion shook her head. "I wanted to disappear on my own."

"But I don't want you to disappear!" I cried, more tears rolling down my face. I was such a crybaby. "I don't wanna be stuck with a bunch of guys."

Xion laughed a little. "You'll……be alright Shell. Thanks….for being my friend." She then turned her head to look at Roxas. "Roxas….the heart I took……..take it to…..Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas looked a little confused. Xion smiled. "You'll figure it out Roxas. I was glad……I became friends with you, Axel and Shell."

Suddenly, Xion's hand went limp and her eyes closed. Both me and Roxas gasped. "Xion, don't go!" I cried, shaking her. The two of us watched as she disappeared completely, only a shell was left behind.

Roxas picked it up. "Xion……." A tear ran down his face. He stood up and created a portal.

"Roxas!" I called his name. He ignored me and walked into the portal, leaving me.

…………………………

I sat on the station tower, staring out into the sunset with my knees hugged to my chest. "Roxas……."

"Hey, where'd you come from?" a voice asks.

I looked over to the right to see Hayner, Pence and Olette. "This is our spot. We claimed it first. Go away."

"Hayner! Don't be so mean." Olette says.

I stood up and shoved Hayner out of my way, walking away.

I walked all the way to the woods until a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Leave me alone." I growled.

"Demyx told me you knew Marluxia and Zexion were going to fall before they did. How?" Xemnas asks, his hand leaving my shoulder.

I turned to him, my eyes still red. "Does it matter? They're gone now. And Xion is dead….because of you!!" I pointed at him.

"Me?"

"Yes you!!" I screamed. "You created Xion in case Sora became useless to your plans!! But when she ran away and got captured, you reprogrammed her to absorb Roxas so she could become the real Sora!! Roxas had to kill her because of you!!!"

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know all that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm not from this fucking world!!! I came from a planet called Earth and all you guys are is video game characters!! Everything, including you and your organization doesn't exist!! Kingdom Hearts doesn't exist!! Heartless don't exist!! Nobodies don't exist!!!"

I panted heavily. My throat felt sore. He stared at me. "Well?!!!" I screamed. And he STILL didn't say anything. "Don't you even care?!!! Just because somebody doesn't have a heart doesn't mean you can't feel! You feel pain and that's a feeling!!"

He sighed. "Haven't had a heart for a long time. I forgot what feelings felt like."

"I realize that…but….." I groaned, pulling my hair painfully. "Oh just forget it. I just wanna go back to the castle and go to sleep."

He gave a nod. "As you wish."

………………………….

"Shell, can I come in?"

I sighed. "Yeah I guess."

The door opened and Axel came in. "I know Xion just died, but Roxas is gone."

I looked at my lap. "Roxas…….where is he?"

"We don't know. We can't find him." He replied.

Without thinking, I stood up and walked towards him.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

I ignored his question and hugged him, burying my face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry……"

I felt his arms go around me. "For what?"

"For not stopping Roxas while I had the chance." _I couldn't stop Xion, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and Marluxia from dying and I couldn't stop Roxas from leaving the organization. It's all my fault….._

"Hey……." He put both hands on my shoulders and pulled me back. "It's not your fault Shell. Roxas left on his own."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Axel."

"Eh, what are friends for?" he flicked my forehead.

"Ow, what was that for?" I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: going out and Styroform monst

**My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts**

_**Chapter 6**_

A couple months had passed and there wasn't much to do, so it almost felt like a year. There really wasn't anyone to talk to, except for Demyx and Luxord. I haven't seen Axel around for a few days, but his tomb was still blue. Xemnas was usually busy, but he always found some time to talk to me. He would ask me what my world was like and how it worked.

He was actually a pretty good guy to talk to. I wasn't that nervous around him like I was before. I absolutely love his fighting style. His weapons so look like lightsabars. I even told him that and I got him to chuckle a little. Me, an 18 year old normal girl got the leader of Organization 13 to chuckle. I must be dreaming.

Luxord was usually a good guy too, only when he wasn't drunk. Now that was funny. Xigbar is just a freaking riot. He makes me laugh all the time. There was that one time where we played a prank on Xaldin. I swear to freaking god my life was gonna end that day, but I got off easy. Xigbar didn't.

I do not talk to Saix at all. Sometimes when I pass him in the halls, I just give a small smile and walk away. He is just too scary. My god, I freaking love Demyx! He is just so sweet. I even got twin swords and he's been teaching me how to fight with my swords and hand to hand combat.

In all, my favorite members would have to be:

Demyx

Xemnas

Luxord

And Xigbar and Axel too, but he hasn't been around. Xaldin was scary with his lances and Saix is too scary for his own good. His freaking eyes creep me out.

Anyway, life in the Castle That Never Was is usually boring. I got bored a lot, so I trained a lot with Demyx. His Dancer Nobodies are hard to fight, but I got them alright.

Right now, I was in my room. Well, it was Xion's before she died, so Xemnas let me have it. I was listening to 'Pain' by Three Days Grace. I love that band.

I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was almost 6 o'clock and my stomach growled. "Time for something to eat." I hopped out of bed and made my way down to the kitchen.

I turned the light on and opened the fridge, searching for something to eat. And there was nothing. I checked the cupboards and found nothing. "Dang, guess I'll have to ask Xigbar for munny." I muttered and left the kitchen to Xigbar's room.

I knocked on his door. "What?" he asked when he answered it.

"Do you have any munny? I need to buy me something to eat." I ask. "And you guys have no food."

He handed me a big blue pouch of munny. "That should be enough." He says.

"Alright, thanks Xig." I say and leave down the hall, only to bump into Xemnas.

"Where are you going?"

"Twilight Town. I'm hungry and you guys have no food."

"Oh, well, can you buy coffee?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure. How can people drink that stuff?" I muttered the last part and walked into the portal he made for me.

I appeared in Twilight Town and noticed how cold it was. I rubbed my arms. "First, I'll buy a jacket." I walked into the clothing store and found a long baggy black trench coat that zipped up and bought it. I then went into the only restaurant there. I ordered some Chinese food, which was surprising. I was looking at my notebook.

Since Axel hasn't been in the castle the last few days that had probably meant that Roxas had now returned to Sora and now he knew about the rest of Organization 13. Larxene was the first to fall, then Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Zexion and Xion. Roxas didn't really fall, because I'll probably see him later.

I finished my food and paid, leaving for the grocery store. And when the hell did Nobodies start drinking coffee? Jeez.

………………………..

"Where is everybody?" I asked when I woke up the next morning. Demyx would usually visit me, but I didn't see him or anyone else around.

I was lounging around in the kitchen, waiting for them to come back. I was dozing off.

"Hey! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I heard Xigbar say.

I opened my eyes. "About time you guys got back. I was bored."

"You're always bored." Demyx says.

"Pssh!" I said. I yawned. "So, where were you guys?"

"Went to go meet the keyblade wielder." Xaldin replied.

"Do you guys have a training room or something?" I asked.

"Kinda, there's a room with a trampoline in it." Xigbar answered.

"Did you say trampoline?"

"Uh, yes?"

"TRAMPOLINE!!!!!!!" I yelled happily and ran down the hallway. I found the room with the trampoline and began jumping on it. "I. Love. Trampolines!" I squealed and spun around.

"She's gone crazy." Xigbar said when he, Demyx and Luxord came into the room. Hell if I know where Xaldin and Saix went.

"Crazy is my middle name!!" I said doing a flip and landed on my back. "Whoop!!!"

"Cannonball!!!" Demyx shouted and both he and Xigbar jumped onto the trampoline, which made me jump up and fall onto a big pile of Styrofoam chips.

"OMFG! I love these things!!" I yelled happily and threw the chips in the air. Some got stuck in my hair.

Suddenly, Xigbar grinned. "I got an idea."

20 MINUTES LATER

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" I asked.

"Positive." Xigbar replied.

I looked at myself. I was covered in Styrofoam chips from head to toe. I was the Styrofoam Monster and we were going to scare Xemnas. Ha! Like that'll ever happen!

Demyx pushed me into a portal and I appeared in front of Xemnas's office door. "Go with the plan." Xigbar knocked on the door as I began to walk back and fourth in front of the door with my arms out in front of me like a zombie.

When Xemnas opened the door, I started speaking like a zombie. "Baahhh! I am the Styrofoam monster! I survive on human flesh!! Baahhh!!!!"

Xemnas sighed and shook his head. He then walked over and flicked me in the forehead. "Was this Xigbar's idea?"

I stopped. "Jeez, does nothing scare you?"

"Nope."

I grinned. "Oh my god! It's Sora!!!" I pointed. He looked and I bolted off. When he looked back, I was gone.

"Did it work?" Demyx asks.

I smacked Xigbar upside the head. "That must've been the dumbest idea you ever came up with!!"

"Hey! He fell for the Sora part though!"

"Ahem." Someone from behind us cleared their throat.

The three of us looked up to see Xemnas. "Adios!!" Xigbar and Demyx bolted off, but before I could, a hand grabbed the back of my jacket.

"Don't leave me here!!! Guys!!!" I yelled, trying to run away, but Xemnas kept a firm grip on my jacket.

"Sorry kid!! You're on your own!!!" I heard Xigbar say.

I was lifted off the ground and he walked, still holding me up. "I'm assuming this was Xigbar's idea?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah."

"But you were part of it?"

"But I was the one who was supposed to actually do the idea! Xigbar made me do it!" A flailed my arms. It wasn't fair I had to get punished!!

"Don't worry, Xigbar will get his punishment. Although I do find his intentions childish."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you always speak in big words and sentences?"

"It's how I speak."

"Sure." I said sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Oi, where are we going again?" I ask.

"Pride Lands. The heartless there have multiplied." Xigbar replied. He created a portal and pushed me in.

I landed hard on the ground in a large puddle. I then noticed I looked different when looking at my reflection in the water. I had black fur and had my grayish-green eyes. I looked to be about the same size as Sora. "Now this is weird…." I muttered, trying walking on four legs. It was weird.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a voice asks from behind me.

I jumped around and saw Banzai, Shenzi and Ed. I backed away. "Um….I'm just here with some friends, so I'll be going now." I whipped around and ran.

I ran through the Elephant Graveyard until I hit a dead end. I heard the three hyenas behind me and cowered in the corner.

"Aren't we a bundle of fear?" Shenzi says, the three slowly approaching me.

"She'll be a good meal for us." Banzai said laughing. All Ed did was laugh.

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands err…paws.

All of a sudden, all four of us heard a growl. I uncovered my face only to see a large lion jump down in front of me and roared at the three hyenas. They took off the speed of a bullet.

I looked at the large lion in front of me. It had silver fur and a silver mane. The lion turned to me and I recognized the golden eyes. "Xemmy!!" I said happily and hugged his front left leg.

"I guess I got here just in time." He picked me up with his paw and threw me on his back. He began walking out of the graveyard.

I put my front paws on the top of his head. "Where are Xigbar and the others?"

"Defeating heartless."

I blinked. "How come I had to come?"

"You didn't have to, but Xigbar insisted on it." He replied.

I shook my head. "He's such an idiot sometimes."

He laughed a little.

I looked out into the distance and saw Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx and Luxord. "I see them!"

All of a sudden, a Living Bone heartless appeared beside us and knocked me off Xemnas's back with its tail. I summoned one of my swords, which was in my mouth and charged at the heartless. It tried to hit me with its tail again, but I jumped up and dodged its tail and onto its back. I thrust my sword into the heartless's back and drug it across its back. The heartless fell to the ground and disappeared. I jumped onto the ground.

"Good reflexes." Xemnas said walking towards me. "Demyx's been training you good."

I shrugged. "I watch you fight sometimes."

"Alright, next place is Halloween Town." He nudged me into a portal and the next thing I knew, I landed on the ground in Curly Hill. "Owie……."

I stood up and stepped in a puddle. I was human again, but I looked scarier. There was a pumpkin mask covering the left side of my face, there was heavy black eyeliner around my eyes and my clothes were all black.

"I love Halloween Town!" I said happily. I then looked around. "But where's Xemnas and the others?"

I walked out of Curly Hill and almost bumped into Jack Skellington. "I'm sorry!" I say.

"Don't worry about it ma'am. Hey, there were some strange fellows looking for you."

"What did they look like?"

"They were all dressed in black robes."

"Those are my friends. Where are they?" I ask.

"In the town square."

"Cool, thanks!" I said and ran to Halloween Town Square. I saw Demyx and the others and ran over to them. All of them looked vampire-ish. "So, what's our mission here?"

"Oogie Boogie has been resurrected and is controlling the heartless in Christmas Town. Let's head there as fast as possible." Xemnas replied.

We headed to Christmas Town and into the Toy Factory: Shipping and Receiving to see Santa Claus tied up to one of the moving things and was heading towards blades.

"Demyx, Xigbar, rescue Santa. The rest of us will defeat Oogie."

The two nodded and went to go save Santa. Oogie groaned and glared at us. "You guys in black cloaks ruin all my fun!! That's not fair!!"

"No one said life was fair." I said. I pointed both my swords at him and yelled. "Thundaga!!!" a bolt of lightning came out the tip of my sword and hit the glass protecting Oogie. The glass cracked and broke.

"I'll squash you flat!!" Oogie yelled and pressed a button. A giant fist crashed down on Saix.

"Uh-oh." Me, Xaldin, Luxord and Xemnas said in unison.

Saix's eyes flashed yellow and he roared, going into his berserk mode and sped at Oogie, trying to hit him.

"Can't touch me!!!!" Oogie blew a raspberry at us.

"Oh yes we can!!" I yelled and jumped up into the glass box and swung at Oogie a few times.

Oogie yelled out and fell onto the moving conveyer belt, which was going towards the blades. Oogie tried running away, but he screamed when he got caught in the blades and was torn into pieces.

"Ugh, nasty." I said, sticking my tongue out.

Santa Claus approached us. "Strange, I don't think I've seen you bunch around before."

"We came from another world." Demyx replied.

"Just helping out." I say.

"Oh, well, thank you."

All of us nodded and left into a portal, arriving back at the Castle That Never Was. I stretched. "That was fun."

"I feel like playing a game." Demyx says.

I thought for a minute. "I know! We should play hide and seek! Who's playing?"

Xigbar, Demyx and Luxord raised their hands. My shoulders slumped. "Aww, why can't you three play?"

"I don't play such childish things." Saix said and left the kitchen.

"Neither do I." Xaldin left also.

"You guys suck!!" I spat. I looked at Xemnas. "What about you?"

"What's the point of the game?"

"I count to 20 and you guys have to hide. Then I come find you. Whoever I find first is 'it' next game." I explained.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not."

I smiled. "Yay!! But no using portals!"

The four looked at me like I had grown another head. "That's called cheating. Okay, I'm counting. Go!"

20 MINUTES LATER

"Damnit!! Why did I pick myself to be it?!" I yelled. I haven't found anyone yet and it was really pissing me off.

All of a sudden, I heard a quiet snicker. I turned to a small closet a few feet away from me. I walked over and opened the doors, raising an eyebrow when I saw all four of them crammed into the closet.

"Good going Xigbar." Demyx said, glaring at Xigbar.

"Yeah, nice hiding place too. Now you guys have to find me. And no using portals!" I said zooming off.

………………………

I hid in a corner by Memory's Skyscraper. I chuckled a little. They would never find me here.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up and gasped. "Axel!!" I hugged him. "Dude, where have you been?!! I missed you!!"

Axel looked down. "I'm leaving the Organization."

My eyes widened and I let go. "What?"

"I said I'm leaving the organization Shell. There's no further use for me." He replied.

"You can't leave Axel!! If Xemnas finds out, he'll kill you!!"

"I don't care. I'm going to see Roxas." He said and turned around. I grabbed his arm with both hands. "Shell, let me go."

"You can't go Axel!! What about me?!!"

He yanked his arm away and gave me one last look. "Goodbye Shell." And he disappeared into a portal.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Xemnas. My eyes widened. Had he heard the whole thing?


	8. Chapter 8

**My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts**

_**Chapter 8**_

I stood right outside the doors of the meeting room, my ear pressed to the door so I could hear what was being said.

"It seems Axel has left." I heard Xaldin say.

"What should we do about him Superior?" I heard Saix ask.

"We should kill him, just like we should have killed Roxas." Xaldin said.

My eyes narrowed. No, I won't lose another friend! I already lost Xion and Roxas! And now Axel was gone too! I wouldn't let them kill Axel!!

"What about Shell?" Demyx asks. "Axel was her friend."

"Does it really matter what she thinks?" Saix asks.

That's IT!!! Water came out of my palm and threw open the doors. I walked in angrily. "What is the meaning of this?! You WILL NOT kill Axel!! He's still my friend!!"

"He's left the organization." Xaldin says.

"Shut up!!" I screamed. "I already lost Roxas and Xion and I won't lose Axel!!! If you or Saix even touches one hair on his head, I'll murder you both!!!" and I ran out f the room.

"Why did she only refer to Xaldin and Saix?" Demyx asks.

I ran as far as I could. I had to get to Hollow Bastion, but how?

All of a sudden, I heard a whistle and looked over at my right to see a portal. I hesitated, but then ran in and appeared at the Bailey in Hollow Bastion.

I looked down and saw heartless walking through. They were heading towards the Great Maw. "Oh no!!" I cried. This is where Sora would kill Demyx.

"No!!" I yelled. I won't lose another friend!! I ran to the Castle Gate and saw Demyx fighting Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Demyx!!!" I yelled.

Demyx saw me and only cried out in pain when Sora dug his keyblade across his back. "No!!!" I screamed and ran towards Demyx as he faded. I was about to catch him, but he faded completely. "Demyx……" tears rolled down my face and I collapsed onto my knees.

"Is she with Organization 13?" Goofy asks.

"Has to be!!" Donald pointed his staff towards me.

"FUCK OFF!!!!" I screamed. "I hate you Sora!!! I fucking hate you!!" I screamed, gripping my hair painfully. "You've killed most of my friends!!!"

"Organization 13 was your friends?" Sora asks.

I glared at him. "No duh dipshit!! It doesn't matter anymore!!!" I screamed at him and ran away.

I ran until I came to the Dark Depths. "It's not fair!!!" I sobbed. "I can't even save them!! I'm such a weakling….."

I heard a whoosh behind me. I turned and saw Axel. "Axel……" I sniffled. "Don't go…..please."

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He then walked towards me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry Shell. But this will be the last time you'll see me." He backed away into a portal and disappeared.

I sank onto my knees. "Axel…it's not fair….."

I heard a sigh. "Get up Shell. You're not a weakling."

I sniffled, wiping at my eyes. "Leave me alone Xemnas."

He grabbed my upper left arm and pulled me up. "Don't cry over Axel. It was his own choice."

"But he was my friend." I said, still wiping at my eyes.

He shook his head and darkness surrounded us. We appeared in Twilight Town on the station tower. "Why are we here?"

"You cry too much." He says.

I glared at him through red eyes. "I'm a human, so I can cry."

"……." He said.

I turned my back to him. "I guess you've never cried before, since you are a Nobody."

"You're right, I've never cried before."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "That's what I expected."

There was silence between us. All of a sudden, his right hand came around to my neck, under my chin and tilted my head back. The next few seconds were all a blur. His right hand keeping my head back, the other was hooked around my waist and his lips were on mine.

Then it occurred to me. He was kissing me. My first kiss!! My eyes were wide, but then they slowly closed and I kissed him back.

He deepened the kiss almost instantly and then pulled away, his head pressed to the back of mine and both arms wrapped around me. "Do I need a heart to hold you?"

I blushed madly and then a single tear escaped my eye. "No……" I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Adventures in Kingdom Hearts**

_**Chapter 9**_

Two days later, Xaldin's tomb went from blue to blood-red.

I still cried, even though I didn't really like Xaldin. No one ever talked to me, except Xemnas, but he was busy most of the time. I still can't believe my first kiss came from him.

I was in the Proof of Existence when I saw Axel's tomb go from blue to blood-red. Silent tears rolled down my face. Xigbar appeared behind me. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright Xigbar."

He sighed and left. Two hours later, Xigbar's tomb went to blood-red.

I walked up to the Alter of Naught, where Xemnas was. "Xigbar's gone." I say walking up beside him.

"Sora?" I nodded.

_Soon Luxord and Saix and then…..you. _I thought. He turned to me.

"I don't want you to be here when I fight Sora." He said.

I looked down at the ground, fresh tears rolling down my face. He pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead. "Is…..this goodbye?" I choked.

"……." He hugged me tight and then summoned a portal. "This will take you to Hollow Bastion." He nudged me towards the portal.

"I don't want to see you die……." I whispered.

"I won't die."

_Yes you will. _My mind argued. He then pushed me into the portal and I appeared in the Marketplace. About 30 minutes later, it began to rain. I knew he was dead. His black cloak appeared in my arm. My tears mixed with the rain.

"I…..never got to tell you…..I love you….." I whispered.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and I appeared in my room. It seemed like only an hour went past.

I looked at the cloak over my arm. "Xemnas…….."

……………………………..

"_Wow, I somehow believe you Shell. Anyone special?" _Stormy asks.

I glanced over at the black cloak on my bed. "Yeah……."

"_Really? What's his name?" _

I let out sad sigh. "Well…………."

…………………………………….

**Me: Sucky ending! I know. I wanted to get this story done with so I could start the sequel! That's right folks! There will be more XemnasxShell fluff in the sequel!! Well, see you there. It will be called 'You keep my heart shining'. **


End file.
